Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #21: 24 Oct 2007 Current Issue :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #22: 07 Nov 2007 Next Issue :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #23: 28 Nov 2007 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Zayne Carrick' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #22 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #21 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 1: Commencement' - Collects #0-6. "Thousands of years before Luke Skywalker would destroy the Death Star in that fateful battle above Yavin 4, one lone Padawan would become a fugitive hunted by his own Masters, charged with murdering every one of his fellow Jedi-in-training! From criminals hiding out in the treacherous under-city of the planet Taris, to a burly, mysterious droid recovered from the desolate landscape of a cratered moon, Padawan Zayne Carrick will find unexpected allies in his desperate race to clear his name before the unmerciful authorities enact swift retribution upon him!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076401 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 2: Flashpoint' - Collects #7-12. "Nearly 4,000 years before the Death Star, fugitive Padawan Zayne Carrick's quest to clear his name for the alleged murder of his fellow Jedi-in-training brings him head to head with the galaxy's most feared fighting force-the Mandalorians! Along with a petty crook named Gryph and Elbee the grouchy droid, Zayne is a passenger aboard the Last Resort, a renegade ship piloted by the senile genius Camper and his fierce protector Jarael. Together, this motley crew will face kidnappings, hijackings, maniacal scientists, Mandalorian traitors, bumbling bounty-hunting brothers, and a few really big explosions." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077610 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 3: Days of Fear, Nights of Anger' - Collects #13-18. "Nearly 4,000 years before the Death Star, fugitive Padawan Zayne Carrick's quest to clear his name runs afoul of forces beyond his control--forces he and his friends have helped to unleash! Con-artist Gryph sees the Mandalorian Wars as a chance to make a quick credit, but Zayne sees a terrible tragedy on the horizon--one where only an act of self-sacrifice can save the ungrateful Republic! But the real key to the future of the galaxy may lie with none other than Zayne's fellow fugitives, the genius Camper and the beautiful Jarael, who have just fallen prey to the forces they've spent a lifetime running from!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078676 - (forthcoming, January 2008) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: John Jackson Miller. Artist: Brian Ching. Covers: Hoon. Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #23: 28 Nov 2007 :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #24: 27 Dec 2007 :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Vol. 3: Days of Fear, Nights of Anger TP: 16 Jan 2008 News & Features * 21 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=113498 Celebrating Star Wars I: Knights of the Old Republic] * 01 May 2007 - John Jackson Miller: Understanding Star Wars Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in